Please Stay
by Elfprinzess
Summary: ONESHOT - An AU ending to X-Men: First Class - Charles collapses due to the strain of holding Shaw still through all the pain. How will this change Erik's decision and actions? Please read and review


**This is just a small oneshot of an AU ending to X-Men: First Class. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

**XXX**

"The real enemy is out there. I feel their guns moving in the water, targeting us." Erik announced, stalking closer to the water along the sand with Charles mirroring him a few metres away. He glanced over at Charles and smirked, "Go ahead Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."

Charles stared at his friend with regret and pain as he brought his fingers up to his head. Erik had killed Shaw, but now he had replaced him, wanting mutant domination. Charles focused on the feel of his fingers on his skin to anchor himself and sent his mind out to the ships, only to bend over, gasping in pain. His mind had stretched out, crackling like shards of glass before rebounding back in, ramming the glass shards into his head, causing white-hot agony to flare in his mind, worse than what Charles had felt when Erik killed Shaw.

"Charles, are you OK?" Erik asked, worry slightly hidden evident in his voice. When the telepath stayed bent over, hands pressed against his head, Erik changed mid-stride to move to Charles' side, as did Raven and Hank. Just as Erik reached the telepath, the man keeled over, his legs giving out. Erik's forearm around his waist kept him from face-planting, but Erik was forced to gently lower him as he thrashed and thrived and moaned in pain, a keening noise of agony emitting from his throat that grew and grew until it was a scream; an agonising, ear-piercing scream that only Sean could beat. "What's wrong with him?" Erik demanded, as Hank checked him over.

"I don't know, there may be something wrong with his brain, but without scans or anything I don't know." Hank growled back. Gone was the stuttering scientist.

"He was having a fit or something before, in the plane." Moira spoke up from her spot. She had tried to get in contact with the CIA but they were ignoring her.

"What?"

"Before, when he was in your mind, helping you find Shaw, he kept muttering 'No, don't do it' and stuff like that then suddenly starting screaming and having a fit, like something was drilling its way through his brain."

Erik froze and his vision went white as he realised what had happened and immediately felt sick and guilty. He had driven a coin through Shaw's head. Shaw's head the Charles was controlling, that Charles was connected to. "Oh god." Erik muttered, stumbling away from Charles.

"We don't have time for this." Raven screamed, as the missiles were launched. "Transport us all to Westchester." She ordered Azazel who grabbed the arms of Alex, who grabbed Sean and Angel, who grabbed Riptide and teleported. Moments later he was back, and grabbed the arms off Raven who grabbed Erik and Hank who held onto Charles and gripped Moira's arm. Within in seconds, the beach was bombarded with missiles, incinerating one and only one body; Shaw.

XXX

"What's wrong with him?" Erik growled, the moment Hank exited the lab and into the room everyone was waiting in.

"His mind couldn't handle all the pain and stress his telepathic abilities put him through and when he tried to use it again, his mind gave out. He'll be fine was he sleeps it off and rests up." Hank told him, not stuttering or flinching away from the angry metal-bender. "He's awake now, but wont be for much longer, if you want to see him go now, but don't agitate him." Hank gestured to the room before leaving to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

They had arrived at the mansion, Azazel, Riptide and Angel had immediately left again and everyone else had waited for Hank to come out from treating Charles. That had been a few hours ago.

Erik and Raven walked into the room and approached Charles, who was lying on a bed in the middle of the room, the pale white blankets nearly matching his skin tone that was unhealthily pale.

"Charles?" Raven asked in a whisper.

"Raven," Charles groaned. She stepped forward and gripped his head, gently stroking his forehead and moving his hair off his face gently.

"Relax Charles, Hank said you'll be fine." Raven soothed.

"Erik?" Charles sighed, not opening his eyes and obviously fighting to stay awake.

"I'm here, Charles." Erik spoke softly.

Charles' eyes shot open, and the brilliant blue stood out from the pale skin and brown hair. "Are you staying?" he asked, wincing in pain and obviously struggling to concentrate and stay coherent.

"Charles," Erik warned.

"Are you staying?" Charles demanded, struggling to sit up. Raven pushed him back down and he complied, whimpering with pain. "Please, Erik," Charles whispered, "Stay."

Erik looked down at the telepath on the bed who was staring at him with fear and worry in his eyes, along with pain and sorrow. Erik glanced up at Raven who was stroking her brother's forehead soothingly, and then at Alex and Sean who stared back, watching him and the professor closely. He looked back down at the telepath who was fighting pain and sleep. "Of course Charles. Always." Erik whispered, gripping the man's hand tightly.

Charles visibly relaxed and let his eyes drift shut. "Thank you, old friend." he whispered, as he fell asleep.

Erik looked up at Raven who smiled back. "Even though you both see the world differently, you balance each other out. You can stop him from being so naive and he can stop you from being so single-minded and hell-bent on killing everyone. You can work together, create a school that is a safe haven for mutants and change the world, far better then you would separately." Raven told him, before leaving the room. Alex and Sean followed.

Erik stared down at the telepath and agreed with Raven's words.

XXX

**The End**


End file.
